To love two evils
by starryblossoms
Summary: Sarina and Ariana are best friends can they love Orochimaru and Kabuto or will they be killed trying? Please,please read and review! Its a good story! I just suck at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so i decided to write a new fanfiction. (obviously) so this one may not be as good as the others. But I still hope you like it! So please read and review!-**

**Chapter one **

My eyes snapped open, I looked around and only saw my best friend ,Ariana, giving me a puzzled look. " Did you hear that sound?" She asked looking a little scared. I looked at her and nodded. I got off the bed and went out of my room and motioned her to follow, we silently tiptoed down the stairs we heard the same sound to people whispering. One voice reminded me of a snake.

We turned the corner and saw two men, one with pale skin and raven hair and the other with silver hair and glasses. As we peered around the corner they turned and saw us.

"Well, Orochimaru-sama it seems as if we have been caught." The silver hair one said "So it would seem." The other replied with a slight grin. "W..Who are you?" I whispered terrified. The raven hair one smiled and took a step forward.

"My names Orochimaru and this is Kabuto," He replied in a silky soft voice " You live here alone,ne?" He asked with another adorable smile, 'woah, wait did I really just think that?' i asked myself is disbelief' well he is sexy, I then thought, i glanced Ariana and smiled, she was staring in a love-sick way at Kabuto. I almost laughed, but then realized parochialism asked me a question.

"H..Hai." I managed to whisper i tried hard not to turn red. He was staring at me and I was just thinking that he was sexy, ' i hope he can't read minds' I thought.

"Would you both want to came with me and Kabuto, to the sound village?" he then asked turning a little pink, I looked at Ariana and she nodded desperately looking at Kabuto I then noticed how Kabuto was looking at her blushing a little, Orochimaru noticed this and grinned at me send me heart into back flips.

"uhh... sure, Okay." I whispered in return, sure we were betraying our village but they hated us, and just look at Orochimaru, so cute! I did a little fangirl scream in my mind.

He smiled and motioned for us to come, i asked him if we could go and get a few things he just nodded so we ran upstairs.

" Did you see them? They are so cute." Ariana whispered as we packed, I smiled and picked up my baby blanket and my favorite green pillow, Ariana picked up he white tiger doll.

"I know, Orochimaru is just adorable, so is Kabuto,ne?" i asked with a knowing smile. She blushed " So, Sarina, you have the hots for Orochimaru?" she shot back laughing as I turned red. "I think they like us to ." I whispered happily

Five minutes later we clamored down stairs, Orochimaru smiled and offered me his hand, I blushed and took it, I looked around as saw Ariana holding Kabuto's. I smiled and all four of us ran off to the sound village, we had no idea how this would turn out.

**So how did you like it? I will write more, just because I having fun. Please, Please review!!!!!!**

**Ps. this story is actually about me and my best friend, Amanda( love you,Amanda!) **

**I'll write more so if I get a review to, if not I'll probably write anyway. Please review!-**


	2. Look at these rooms!

**Sorry it taken me so long to update this story I got kinda busy. Hehe .**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Ariana, can you believe we got to come live with two hot guys?" Sarina whispered to her best friend as they walked behind Orochimaru and Kabuto, who were also whispering pretty much the same thing about those two. "I know I can't believe it either."Ariana whispered back happily.

"Okay you two these will be your rooms." Kabuto said smiling causing Ariana's heart to flutter and a blush to spread across both Ariana's and Kabuto's faces. Causing both Orochimaru and Sarina,who do not blush easily to smile, theirs eyes locked for a moment then they both looked down shyly.

"Well then if you need anything call to the nest above your door to get a snake to help you finds us." Orochimaru said softly catching Sarina's eyes again and causing both of there hearts to flutter. Orochimaru and Kabuto then walked off to go finish their duties for the day.

Once inside her room Sarina let put a long contained little squeal of happiness, then Ariana came busting threw the door of their conjoined rooms, "This is awesome these rooms are amazing!"Ariana practically shouted at Sarina "MY EAR!!!" Sarina shout back sarcastically, but jokingly. "These rooms are amazing." Sarina replied only to see that Ariana had drifted of staring out in to space, ' thinking about Kabuto.'Sarina thought.

Out of nowhere a note hit her foot causing her to jump. She picked up the note and read it and cried out happily causing Ariana to snap out of her day-dream to look worriedly at her friend, who had crumpled to the ground in joy. "Sarina, what is it?"Ariana asked cautiously.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto invited us to dinner." Sarina said breathlessly. "It says were to met them at six." Ariana said looking at the clock "thats about four hours from now," it also says to dress up." Ariana said confused. Sarina stood up and opened the closet, inside were outfits tons of them, including beautiful kimonos. Ariana had the same in her closet.

"Tonight is going to be fun.' Sarina thought as she pulled out a purple kimono with silver dragons stitched on it.

**Okay, sorry about how short it is, but its late and I want to go to sleep. Please,please read and review!!!. **


	3. Dinner

**Okay sorry its taken me so long. I got busy with my other stories. SO heres the next chapter! **

**I don't own Naruto. sigh**

"Ariana, what's taking you so long!?" Sarina called into her best friend's door. The door slowly opened and out stepped Ariana, in a beautiful silver kimono with purple dragons stitched on it. " Wow, there is nothing like matching." Sarina said sarcastically. "We don't match me kimono is different than yours. "Ariana said defensively. "Well we don't match directly your kimono is the opposite of mine." Sarina replied thoughtfully. Ariana just sighed and pulled her friend down the hall.

As they reached they dining hall a waiter told them both to sit and that Orochimaru and Kabuto would be there soon. They sat down and looked around in awe. "Its beautiful in here."Sarina said softly looking sort of a mix of excited and nervous. "Yea it is beautiful",then her stomach growled and Sarina laughed. 

"Kabuto, don't be so nervous." Orochimaru said as they walked towards the dining hall. " I can't help it." Orochimaru stopped and hugged Kabuto. As he pulled away Kabuto just stared at him shocked, "What, I thought that a hug might make you feel better."Orochimaru said in a defensive voice. Kabuto smiled, "Thank you Orochimaru-sama.". Orochimaru smiled and they walked into the dining hall. 

"Wow." Sarina whispered when they walked into the room. Ariana looked at her friend and then looked at Orochimaru and Kabuto and began to blush, They looked good. Orochimaru smiled when he saw the girls expressions. He glance at Kabuto and saw how shy he looked. 'Well if he keeps that look he'll never get Ariana off him.' Orochimaru thought to himself as they sat down in front of the girls.

**Sorry it taken so long! I promise I'll update soon as long i get reviews! So please review! Thanks! =D**


	4. Questions

**Wow! It been years since I updated this! Literally. Sorry it taken so long to update, I got caught up in other stories and what not. I hope someone is still interested in it. If you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

Orochimaru smiled a little as he sat down. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." he said softly glancing at Kabuto and Ariana who seemed to be having a intense staring contest. "No, we were just enjoying the scenery." she replied kicking Ariana under the table earning a sharp yelp. "Yes it is beautiful in here." Ariana added hastily fearing another kick. Sarina smiled satisfied with Ariana's answer.

Orochimaru chuckled softly and smiled. "How do you like the village so far?" Kabuto asked blushing a brilliant crimson. "It's wonderful!" Ariana said with gusto also blushing. Orochimaru ans Sarina both smiled and rolled their eyes at the blushing pair. "It is rather nice here." Sarina said smiling once again as the chef put their plates in front of them, they smiled and began to eat.

"So what happened to your parents?" Orochimaru questioned as he ate a dumpling. Sarina smiled a little. "Well my parents died on a missions when I was five." she said. "And my parents abandoned my when I was three." Ariana added frowning a little then brightening. "But Sarina let me come live with her." she finished smiling. Orochimaru and Kabuto nodded. "Well that was very nice of you." Orochimaru replied while Kabuto nodded his head vigorously.

"Did you like Konoha?" Kabuto asked softly. Sarina frowned a little. "Not really. Some of the people seemed a little fake." she said. "That and they did not seem to really like or trust us." Ariana added softly looking a little sad. Kabuto frowned and carefully took Ariana's hand blushing vibrantly. Ariana smiled happily at him and blushed.

Orochimaru smiled at the two of them. He then turned his attention back to Sarina. "So is there anything you would like to do tonight." he asked smiling happily at her. "I don't know." Sarina replied looking at Ariana who shook her head. "What about the festival?" Kabuto spoke up timidly with a shy smile. Orochimaru nodded and looked at the girls. "Would you like to go the festival?" he asked smiling as they nodded enthusiastically. Orochimaru and Kabuto got up and helped Sarina and Ariana out of their seats and began to walk down the hall toward the large ornate wood doors.

"I've never been to a festival." Ariana whispered to Sarina and she smiled. "Neither have I" she whispered back smiling again. "Just stick with those two." Sarina whispered again. Ariana nodded and looked at the medics back with a little smile and ran to catch up with him.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and smiled. "Still nervous?" he asked softly smiling. Kabuto simply nodded and blushed again. "Well try not to be Ariana obviously likes you." He replied softly smiling again. Kabuto smiled softly at him. "Thank you Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto whispered smiling as Ariana caught up with him. Orochimaru dropped back to walk with Sarina just as the festival lights came into view.

**Okay so please read and review. And thank you to all those who reviewed on my last chapter. **


	5. Festival

**So sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! There is no excuse so I'm sorry. I should be updating this story every Monday for now on.**

**I do not own Naruto**

"Oh! It's beautiful." Sarina gasped as they stepped though the village gates. Orochimaru smiled a little as his date gazed at the lanterns and festival lights.

The sannin glanced over at Kabuto and Ariana and saw a similar expression on both of there faces as well.

'I suppose none of them have been to festival before." Orochimaru thought to himself smiling slightly he took the lead guiding Sarina with him by the hand.

"Come on you two." he then called back over his shoulder jolting both Kabuto and Ariana out of their reverie. Kabuto smiled shyly at Ariana and timidly offered his hand out to her blushing madly when she took it and smiled at him.

"Where should we go first?" Sarina asked the group as a whole while she examined a mask hanging at one of the stalls.

"I can fetch you a pretty price on that one miss." the stall keeper said softly from the shadows startling her. Sarina looked at the old man wide eyed taking an involuntary step back.

"No thank you." she said frowning a little and taking another step back when she noticed an odd look on his face.

"Are you sure? It's a very good price." the man insisted with a slight grin moving towards her only to stop dead staring over her shoulder. Sarina looked over her shoulder and smiled in relief when she saw Orochimaru.

"I believe she said no." Orochimaru said smiling pleasantly at the man before whisking her away to the others.

Both Kabuto and Ariana gave them a concerned look but soon relaxed when Orochimaru and Sarina smiled at them.

"So where should we go first?" Kabuto questioned softly smiling. Both Ariana and Sarina looked over towards a game booth and pointed simultaneously at it. Both Kabuto and Orochimaru laughed and smiled.

"Alright games it is." Orochimaru said softly as they made their way over to the booth.

**Once again sorry it so late. Please review!**


End file.
